The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Escallonia laevis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lades’. ‘Lades’ is a new cultivar of Escallonia shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered ‘Lades’ as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation in a garden in Meillars, France in summer of 2003. The parentage of ‘Lades’ is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2003 in Meillars, France. The characteristics of ‘Lades’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.